Reencontrando el amor
by aziral
Summary: seria el destino o pura coincidencia que su viejo amor regresara el mismo dia que su relacion habia terminado.


Sentados en el parque dos personas conversan sinceramente; muy sinceramente…

- tengo algo que decirte que tu debes saber, es cierto que te amaba no me arrepiento pero el amor se escapa y ya no ha de volver. No quiero que te afanes pensando que tal vez tu logres que me quede a tu lado, prefiero no mentirte ya nada puedes hacer te juro que en verdad ya lo ha pensado.

- comprendo por mi parte tu triste decisión y aunque el corazón lo tengo herido, si no puedo tenerte entonces

pues adios no podemos fingir cuando el amor se ha ido.

-guardemos el recuerdo de la primera vez, del amor que ambos hemos dado;

- mirandome a los ojos dime en que he fallado, no tengas miedo.

- tu no me has fallado has sido un hombre maravilloso, pero ya no te quiero con el amor de una mujer a un hombre, te veo mas como amigo.

- no me digas nada ya lo sabia , que nuestro romance acabaria , no quiero mas palabras porque aun siendo tuyas me lastiman. Solo dime quien es él? En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?

- disculpa, no cogas las cosas a mal, simplemente ya no te quiero .

-Prestame atención; aunque pase el tiempo y encuentres otra piel , te seguiran las huellas de mi amor, no podras borrarlo.

- adiós! y espero que me perdones.

Un Harry un poco desconsertado se queda mirando fijamente como su amor de tres años se marcha.

'' si pensamos cada dia mas que el amor que se va ya no vuelve y por eso hay que amar, nadie sabe cuando el amor se pierde y por eso yo te amé y te brinde todo mi cariño y ahora te perdi y aqui me dejas llorando como un niño por tu amor. Hoy me duele al pensar ya no vuelve ese lindo amor de ayer. Hoy quisiera encontrar el amor que tu ayer me brindaste. No entendemos que el amor se nos va como el agua del rio, que se va''.

-Quéeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Ron por favor controlate, estas asustando al niño.

-Hermione por Merlin piensa un momento Ginny ha terminado con Harry, ya me imaginaba yo algo cuando dijo que se mudaria con Luna, y asi dime ¿cómo quieres que me controle?

- en ese estado no vas a hacer nada y una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, no te confundas, por lo menos ella fue sincera con Harry.

- una cosa es ser sincero y otra demasiado sincero para mi opinion.- decia un poco alterado Ron.

- en eso tiene razon Hermione ella hablo muy claro conmigo, y se lo agradezco ya que los dos habiamos hablado de que ibamos a ser sinceros en nuestras relación, pero ahora que voy hacer?

- si ella ya tomó una decision. creo que la tienes que olvidar - le dicia Hermione a Ron.

- nunca me pidas que yo la olvide porque no puedo, no lo concibe mi corazón; qué voy hacer si la perdí?

-voy a ir hablar con ella ahora mismo.

-Ron tu no vas a solucionar nada, deja que ella se recupere un poco, conociendo a Ginny sé que esto le dolió mucho y deja que sea yo que hable con ella cuando la vea el lunes despues del trabajo.

- el lunes!! Umm! esta bien Herm la doy hasta el lunes para que se comunique contigo, si no ire yo mismo hablar con ella. Harry te vas a quedar a cenar?

-No, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya para mi casa, pero gracias por la invitación y lamento mucho angustiarlo con mis problemas.

- para eso es tan los amigos, ademas no hay ningun problema.

- nos vemos luego.

Dinggg dinggg…

-ya voy

-hola, cómo estas?

-en que puedo ayudarlo?

- no me reconoces Luna?

-Draco Malfoy!

-el mismo cómo estas?

- que haces aqui?

-siento molestarte, despues de todo lo que pasó, pero necesito hablar contigo Luna.

Al ver que Luna no respondia añadió:

- por favor.

-muy bien, pasa aunque estoy un poco sorprendida al verte aqui.

- no te sorprendas al verme aqui, solo quiero saber cómo ella esta? si ella es feliz?

- no se a que te refieres Draco, ¿quieres saber cómo ella esta? despues de cuatro años que la abandonaste

-sé que fui el culpable de que aquel amor le llegara su adios que ella nunca comprendió, tú que has sido su amiga fiel debe saber y entender el por qué de aquella decision, yo me vi atado a otra relación era mejor el adios que por mi conociera la desilusion.

-atado otra relación? Y un adios sin una explicacion

- deja que te explique: tu sabes que antes de estar con Ginny, yo estaba con Pansy, cuando termine con ella y supo que andaba con Ginny se puso como loca y me dijo que se vengaria de mi.

- por Merlin!

- yo en ese tiempo tenia negocios con el padre de Pansy, entonces ella se inventó que estaba embarazada, ya te podras imaginar el alboroto que eso hizo, pero todo era mentira de ella, y lo demas ya te lo sabes

- solo sé como le rompiste el corazon a Ginny cuando ella vió en el periodico que te casabas con Pasy Parkinson.

- pero era todo una fachada, sé que no tengo perdon; pero dile a ella que a pesar del tiempo no he podido olvidarla que aun recuerdo su tierna mirada cuando me decia amor jamas te dejare de amar, dile a ella que a pesar de todo la llevo en mi alma que me despierto cada mañana pensando en las cosas que con ella pude encontrar, dile que no ha vivido un momento en que no existe en mi pensar.

- no creo que yo sea la persona mas indicada para hablar con ella sobre esa cosas.

- dile que no puedo olvidarla, cuentale que todavia la quiero y diselo que por ella me muero, por favor que aunque pase mucho tiempo, aun yo la llevo en mi alma.

-no se Draco, aun recuerdo cuando ella vino a mi casa hecha un mar de lagrimas:

Flashback.

- Ginny que te pasa? por qué estas asi?

- leiste el periodico?

Luna abrazó a Ginny

- amiga me siento sola, perdona por favor no quiero aburrirte, pero es que el corazon lo tengo muy triste ayudame ¿qué puedo hacer?

- lamento lo que tengo que decirte, me duele pero no voy a mentirte, el tiempo podrá curar tus heridas, te dije que Draco no te convenia.

- me duele quererlo y amarlo asi.

- lo tienes que olvidar y sacarlo de tu vida

- como me duele.

- no sufras ni llores por él que no vale la pena

- el corazon lo tengo muy triste, ayudame que puedo hacer?

- no se que decirte solo que lo tienes que olvidar.

-yo quisiera olvidarlo, sacarlo de mi mente definitivamente.

- se puede, si tu lo quieres hacer.

- como duele una traición, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado.

- ya veras como el tiempo cura las heridas.

Fin .

- Luna creeme me pusieron una trampa.

- ella estaba muy ilusionada cuando le dijiste que irias a pedir su mano por todo lo alto.

- esa noche me acompañara siempre:

flasback

-Draco cuando le vamos a contar a mi familia lo nuestro?

- mañana salgo para Australia para cerrar un negocio de suma importancia, a mi regreso iremos a tu casa para pedir tu mano, como tu te lo mereces.

- oh Draco, tu me has hecho la mujer mas feliz - le decia Ginny entre besos- llevo la ilusion que me persigue y que me alcanza con sereno amor eterno, solo Merlin sabe cuanto soy capaz de darte, que asi nadie puede amarte.

- cada amanecer, siempre termino consolandome, porque despertar es una batalla siempre perdida noche tras noche por tu ausencia, solo merlin sabe cuanto sueño con tenerte, que me calmo solo al verte.

- quien diria, que no puedo estar sin tu amor.

- quien diría que daría mi vida por ti, no me dejes nunca.

-yo sueño y de veras siento que te voy amar el resto de mis dias.

- no podria estar sin tu amor, Virginia Weasley.

- ni yo sin ti, Draco Malfoy.

Fin.

-

-qué paso con Parkinson?

-ya te dije que era todo una fachada, eso no tenia futuro.

- pero estuviste con ella por cuatro años, por amor al arte?

- claro que no, el trato era solo por un año, pero pasaron muchas cosas despues: la muerte de nuestros padres en ese terrible enfrentamiento, ella se puso muy mal, me era imposible abandonarla en su estado de salud.

-comprendo esa parte Malfoy pero…

- Luna, ayudame.

- Draco no se si sabes que ella y Harry estan juntos.

-ella esta con él, solo por despecho

- no te engañes Malfoy ha pasado mucho tiempo de tu relacion con Ginny, ademas Harry se ha portado con ella maravillosamente, hasta enamorarla.

- eso no puede ser, Ginny es mia, y si tengo que conquistarla de Nuevo lo haré, no voy a renunciar a ella otra vez, esta vez nadie se interpondra entre nosotros.

- si le vuelves a fallar, yo misma te hare pagar cada lagrima que ella derrame.

- eso quiere decir que puedo contar contigo para reconquistarla.

- eso todo va a depender de ti Malfoy.

- gracias Luna, no te fallaré.

- adios Draco y suerte.

- nos veremos luego.

Nota: este fic fue una inspiración exclusiva, es un romantico musical; dejenme saber su opinión.

espero que le haya gustado.


End file.
